You Belong to Me
by Tayylore
Summary: Him has a dirty little secret- a responsibility for countless deaths throughout the centuries. Oneshot. HimxOC


[I would like to take a moment to thank the author Frollophile for her editing skills, and to recognize the author Hydrophilia for inspiring me. Not to sound creepy or anything..]

She woke up to the feeling of something sharp gliding over her skin, like the tip of a dagger being dragged across. Her emerald eyes snapped open, and she screamed.

"Shh…" A red pincer was pressed over her lips, and the man laughed while the memory of her kidnapping flooded Lucinda's panicked mind. Her scream continued, though it was muffled. She tried to pull away from Him, only to find her body bound to the large bed by several chains.

Him hovered over her, smiling at the young blonde woman. He leaned down to replace the claw on her mouth with his lips, amplifying her screams as she fought against the chains to no avail. The chains rubbed painfully against her wrists, elbows, stomach, knees, and ankles whenever she tried to move. She could do nothing as her kidnapper tasted her mouth, one claw roaming her naked body and making her tremble.

Lucinda began to sob, trying to turn her head away from him, but his other claw held her firmly in place.

She diverted her eyes from him, and more horror filled her mind. To accompany the room's overwhelming smell of rotting flesh, a child, no older than seven or eight, was sprawled out on the blood stained floor. Her eyes were forever open in terror, gashes covering her body. Moss was growing on a portion of her face, and maggots found refuge in her torn lips. Another red liquid could be spotted on the girl's deathly white skin, though what it was Lucinda would never guess.

The floor was littered with corpses, most still decomposing, but others full skeletons. Lucinda's observations were interrupted when the man on top of her pulled away from her mouth. He sat up to again view his new prize, his claws finding their way to her breasts.

"P-please…please, let me go…I don't have much, but please! I will give you whatever you want! Let me go, I swear I will find a way to get you any amount of money-"

"I don't need money…" He whispered. His smile widened, "You have something much more valuable than _money_." Him giggled, and Lucinda stared at him in despair.

"No! No, please! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. His smile quickly faded and he struck his claw across her face.

"The more you struggle, the _worse this will be…_" He warned. "Mm," his smile returned and he leaned down to lick the tears off her face. "Lovely. Cry all you wish, but it won't change that I am going to fuck you in every possible way." Him got up to remove his dress, and Lydia returned to her tearful pleas.

Him kept his knee-high heels on and climbed back onto the bed, wasting no time in entering her body.

Lucinda screamed as pained rushed through her, blood coating the fiend's throbbing member.

Him groaned, pushing further into her vagina, her screams and sobs arousing him further. She was unable to speak, unable to plead. He held her hips, his claws digging into her skin and slicing ever so slightly. While he increased his speed and force, more blood was drawn from her hips.

By the time Him reached orgasm, Lucinda's screams had died down, replaced by the tears streaming down her pale face. When he moved up to force his cock into her mouth, she realized that the mysterious red substance on the little girl's corpse was semen.

Lucinda was thoroughly appalled, but no longer had the energy to scream. She wanted to sleep. To die. She closed her eyes, but it would be a long time before the night was over.

During the following days, Lucinda learned Him had been collecting the skeletons of young girls for centuries, using their owners as he pleased, until he got tired of them and killed them. Lucinda also learned she was the newest addition. He usually kidnapped them young to imprison until he wanted them. This helped ensure virginity.

"But you…" He had told Lucinda, "I knew how pure you were, so perfect. You've never been so much as looked at by a man."

He spent much time with his new slave, teaching her proper obedience, to 'give her a chance', as it were, in his cruel game.

"You may recall me telling you…" Him stated. "You may only receive food if you're a good girl."

Lucinda stared back, broken, silent.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" He whispered.

She nodded slowly, so weak from days of hunger. Him allowed her to sit up, as he laid down. She leaned over him, the shame in her eyes making him grin.

"Go on." He encouraged.

But Lucinda felt sick and began to cry, moving away to the other side of the bed. Him growled and sat up, reaching to grab her. The claw cut her wrist open and she screamed, curling up beside Him and grasping her injury.

"How much blood will you shed until you learn your place?" He sneered.

Lucinda whimpered, hiding her face from Him.

"You belong to me. Do you understand that, bitch?"

When Lucinda made no reply, he grabbed her scarred hips and released his anger with rough thrusts into her twitching, tight orifice.

"Stop…" She begged. "I don't …" But she stopped herself before she could finish, for fear of ending up chained and starved again. She soon started to move with his body. She didn't want to be broken again.

Him grinned when Lucinda leaned up to kiss him. Excellent, the slave was learning. He slowly slid his slimy tongue into her mouth. She, in return, rubbed her tongue against his, doing all she could to please him.

As time passed, Lucinda was unable to remember life before Him. Slowly, the details of her capture faded, the memories of her friends and family evaporating like water in a dry, empty desert.

"How did you get here?"

"I have always been here. I belong to you, Master."


End file.
